ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Mystic Island the Movie: Going Real
Mystic Island the Movie: Going Real, also known as The Mystic lsland Movie, is a 2016 live action/animated road comedy fantasy adventure film produced by Village Roadshow Pictures and Imagine Pictures, based on the series Mystic Island. A The Crazy and Olly Show theatrical short called Crazy, Olly, and Zelda in: Olly the Alien (It also aired in a Season 2 episode) is played before the movie. For the live action parts, people had to use CGI for creating the characters, who are made in their cartoonly form, except for the new characters (except for the dragons) who are made as realists. The film was released on December 16, 2016. Plot Sparks' latest invention that sends people into earth has been malfunctioning recently but it sends Ivana, Sven, Noreen and Dudley into the human world. They must to return home before they can be in the human world without returning. For worrseing the things, Muskus and Trini also escaped from the cartoon world to the human world for planning taking over the country, so they will to defeat Muskus during the road. In order to do that, They have to act as pets (Ivana and Sven) and wild animals (Noreen and Dudley) while the others from the cartoon world head there. Kaabo is asked to join a force of animals called VFD (Villain For Defense) Cast Live-Action * TBA Voice Cast * Mandy Cohn as Ivana * Colleen Villard as Noreen * James Arnold Taylor as Sven * Charlie Adler as Dudley * Kyle Hebert as Kaabo * June Foray as Jinx, a furry black cat who is the pet of an elderly woman of a retirement home. At the end, She replaces herself with 2 calico kittens and moves into Mystic Island. * Josh Gad as Ace, a white mink. At the end, He stays at Mystic Island. * Andrea Libman as Sparks * Grey DeLisle as Victoria, Pepper, Trini * Frank Welker - Vinny, Citrus (non-speaking scenes), Burner * Tara Strong as Citrus (speaking (voiceover) scenes), * Jeff Bennett - Officer Twinkle, Victor * Richard Steven Horvitz as Fergus, an orange and white hamster who is the Waltons' pet and is a fan of The Wiggles. At the end, He stays with Sparks as an assistant while he lefts a female chinchilla takes his place. * Bill Hader as Vincent van Drake, a pinkish red dragon who is friendly to Ivana. * TBA as Bernie, A doberman who originally falls in love with Ivana. In the end, He gets married with Pre-Pre. * TBA as Pre-Pre, A poodle who is part of the VFD. In the end, She gets married with Bernie. * TBA as Halley, a brown and white ferret who is part of the VFD. She enjoys listening to music. *Robert L. Jackson as Muskus * Tom Kane as Satanius van Drake, a blackish red dragon and is Vincent's evil brother. In the end, He dies. Note that in Mystic Island the Movie: Forest Avengers, He was reborn from an egg. Transcript Mystic Island the Movie: Going Real/Transcript Trivia * The film took some similarities from the 2000 film The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle. * Victoria, Denny, Zhu-Zhu, Wanda and the others don't speak in the movie until the mid credits scene.